1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to close-range wireless communications technology and, more particularly, to an information processing apparatus a wireless connection method capable of easily connecting to a device in a desired connection mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
As general close-range wireless communications technology, particularly, a technique of communicating with a telephone by Bluetooth™, a predetermined button is pushed down and a headset function and a handsfree function of the connected device are manually changed as disclosed in, for example, JP-A No. 2004-282332.
According to the technology, however, the user needs to manually change the functions and its operation is complicated. In addition, the user needs to know that the connected device has the headset function and the handsfree function.